


Speechless

by Studpuffin



Series: Smutmas in July [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Studpuffin/pseuds/Studpuffin
Summary: Stan looked him curiously, then smirked, “I’ll make you a bet. I’ll bet I can leave you speechless.”





	1. Chapter 1

“Stan. Staniieeeeee. Stan the man,” Richie kissed his neck, “Babe. Stanley.”

“Oh my god, what?” Stan laughed, shoving Richie away playfully, “I’m working.” 

Richie poked at Stan’s sides, “Look at me,” he whined, “Staaaaaaannnnn.”

Stan sighed, “God do you ever stop? What do I have to do to get you to stop?”

Richie grinned, sucking on Stan’s collarbone, “Nah don’t have an off switch Stangelina,” he grinned as Stan twitched slightly under his lips, “Do you want me to stop?” 

Stan turned, pressing a hand over his mouth, “Richie. Shut up.”

“Buy my silence, Stanley.” 

Stan looked him curiously, then smirked, “I’ll make you a bet. I’ll bet I can leave you speechless.” 

Richie snorted, “Good luck with that.” 

“Listen,” Stan cut him off, “I can leave you speechless but you have to do whatever I say.” 

Richie nodded, “Okay...what if you can’t shut me up?” 

“I’ll do all your laundry for two months.” 

Richie laughed, “Shit, deal babe. Hit me with your best shot.” 

Stan stood smoothly, grabbing Richie by the hair. Richie squeaked, still kneeling in front of Stan. Stan stroked his thumb over Richie’s cheekbone, “God you’re so pretty. Let’s see how quickly you break down.” 

Richie sat up a little taller, “You fucking wish,” he grinned, poking out his tongue cheekily, “Come on Stanie. You know me better than that,” he leaned forward to nip at Stan’s hip, “I don’t break.” 

Stan pulled on his curls, looking mildly unimpressed, “You will.” 

 

Richie wasn’t sure what he expected when Stan had bet he could leave him speechless, but it definitely wasn’t this. Stan rarely was dominant. Sarcastic, smart as a whip, and able to throw that ass back like a champ? For sure. But Richie had never seen him like this before. 

Stan had snapped. And it was sexy. 

“Bedroom,” Stan whispered in his ear, shoving him towards the hall. 

“Stan…” 

“You promised. Whatever I say,” Stan pulled on his hair again. 

“Ok ok,” Richie laughed, “It’s kinda hot seeing you get all bossy Stanita,” Richie looked over his shoulder as he made his way into the bedroom, “I told you. I don’t break. And I’m looking forward to two months of no laundry duty.”

Stan nudged him to sit up as Richie flopped onto the bed, kissing him deeply, “You know it’s always easier if you just do what I ask.” 

Richie pulled him into his lap, “I have to say,” he smirked as Stan nipped at his neck, “You making a pretty convincing argument for shutting up.”

Stan pulled up Richie’s shirt, stroking his thumb over his nipple, “Mmmm,” he hummed thoughtfully, “and yet you keep talking.” 

Richie gasped as Stan bit down on earlobe, “Guess you’ll have to work harder then,” he grabbed Stan’s hips as they ground together, “Fuck babe you’re gonna make me bust a nut before we even really get started.” 

Stan pulled his shirt off, “Gross Rich,” he laughed, pushing on Richie’s chest until he lay back, “I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t speak,” he whispered. 

Richie kicked off his shorts and pulled at Stan’s sweater. Stan kissed his forehead softly before undressing, folding his clothes neatly. He smiled to himself as Richie let out a low whistle. 

“Damn Stangelina. I never get tired of that cute ass of yours,” he grinned, reaching and landing a soft smack on his smooth skin, “Cute cute cute.” 

Stan looked over his shoulder and smirked, “Lucky you huh?” 

Richie nodded, “I’m a very lucky man indeed,” he bit his lip as Stan grabbed the lube and their vibrator from their drawer, “Fuck...the big guns.”

Stan snorted, “Please. It’s barely an electric toothbrush,” he teased, “I’ve seen you take more in your sleep.” 

Richie groaned at the memory, “What a fucking way to wake up. Best birthday ever,” he sighed in satisfaction. 

Stan nudged his legs apart, moving to lay between them, “You’re gonna come until you shut up,” he pressed a kiss to Richie’s hip, wetting his fingers and tracing circles over Richie’s hole. 

Richie gasped, shifting his hips, “Don’t tease.” 

Stan poked his tongue out junvinely, “You said whatever I want,” he dipped the tip of his finger in, grinning up at Richie, “Better keep talking if you wanna win,” he singsonged. 

Richie huffed in frustration as Stan slowly pumped his finger in and out of Richie, just barely grazing his prostate, “You’re a fucking tease and I hate you,” it ended on a groan.

Stan bit the crease at his hip, “You’re being a baby. You can take more than this.” 

Richie grabbed his hair as Stan moved his fingers torturously slow inside of him. He pressed down on the bundle of nerves inside of Richie, mouthing at his balls, slipping the vibrator in on high. 

“Fuck fuck fuck Stanley fuck,” Richie gasped, rocking his hips down, “Fuck I’m gonna come.” 

Stan looked up at him, “So come. I told you, we’re gonna keep going until you stop talking.” 

Richie groaned as his first orgasm ripped through him. He lay back on the bed, blinking as spots popped in front of his eyes, “Holy crap,” he laughed breathlessly as Stan kissed up his torso, pausing to lick the come off his stomach, “Enjoying yourself?”

Stan hummed softly against his chest, a smile twitching at his lips, “Mmmhmm. You’re still talking so I guess the party isn’t over,” he grinned, “You ready for round two?” 


	2. Winner Winner Chicken Dinner

Richie is exhausted. He’s shaking and panting but he’s still struggling to keep talking, “You gotta-fuck-gotta do better than that Stanny.” 

Stan works his fingers slowly in and out of Richie with calculated thrusts, just barely massaging his prostate. How Richie is still talking, he doesn’t know but as long as he keeps talking they’re gonna keep having sex because Stan is not losing this bet. 

“It’ll be easier if you stop squirming around so much,” Stan pauses, “Color for rope?” 

Richie’s eyes go wide, “Green.” 

Stan grins, pressing a kiss to his inner thigh before taking his fingers out in one smooth motion and reinserts the vibrator, cranking it up. He turns to look in their drawer, satisfaction thrumming through his veins as Richie moans, high and trembling, “Had enough yet?” 

“Not by a long shot handsome,” Richie’s voice trembles a little but he manages an over the top wink at Stan when he looks over his shoulder at him. 

Stan tsks softly, a small fond smile on his face, “You’re ridiculous.” 

“And you’re still hard,” Richie lifts his arms as Stan loops the soft ropes around his wrists and ties them to the headboard. He turns his head and leans forward to mouth and Stan’s cock. 

“Oh baby,” Stan coos softly, “You wanna taste?” he laughs as Richie nods eagerly. He shifts so he’s straddling Richie’s chest tangling his fingers in his curls and guiding his head forward, “Good boy Richie…” 

Richie moans softly and lets his throat relax as Stan rocks his hips, fucking his face. His eyes flutter shut as he gasps and moans around Stan’s cock. Stan stills after a moment and pulls back, “Don’t wanna finish too soon.” 

Richie nods “Want you to fuck me,” he croaks softly, looking up at Stan with glassy blue eyes, “Need it…” 

Stan kisses his forehead softly. He knew Richie was getting close to breaking and he wants to make it as easy as possible for him to slip into that space. He nods, scooting back down between Richie’s legs. He pressed gentle kisses against his hips as he eased out the vibrator, “You’re doing so good Richie. So so good. You’re so beautiful.” 

Richie laughs weakly, moaning as the Stan eases out the vibrator, “Just sweet talkin’ me.” 

“Nah,” Stan kiss him softly as he rolls on the condom and slides into his tight heat. Both men groan and Stan kisses Richie desperately. He rocks his hips forward, slowly at first but speeding up after a moment. He notices that Richie has stopped talking in favor of soft little whines against Stan’s cheek. They both continue to move together, Stan’s quick measured thrusts and Richie’s constant squirming like he can’t quite reach the spot he wants to hit. His legs are tight around Stan’s waist as Stan pounds into him. It’s gone quiet, only the sounds of their moans and the hot slap of skin on skin. Stan finishes first, a little quicker than he’d like but after almost two hours of holding back he’s a little amazed he didn’t come sooner. Richie’s already on orgasm number three and when he comes for the fourth time, Stan presses and kiss to his swear damp forehead with a whisper, “So good baby. So so good,” he kisses every spot he can reach, smoothing Richie’s dark curls off his forehead with his free hand.

Richie is silent. Stan pulls out and rolls them over onto their sides. He’s pliant and sleepy as Stan sits him up. He snuggles into his chest as Stan feeds him crackers and sips of water from his designated post scene Spider-man cup.

“How are you feeling?” he asks, petting Richie’s curls. Richie mumbles something incoherent and nuzzles his neck and Stan feels him smile, “What’s so funny?” 

“Winner winner chicken dinner,” Richie mumbles, “Guess you’re off laundry for the next couple weeks.” 

Stan snorts and kissed him, “You’re ridiculous,” he smiles fondly, “And you know I’m still gonna help you fold. You can’t get a good crease in a button-up to save your life.” 

Richie giggles, still a little giddy, “Softy,” He yawns softly, eyes falling shut.

Stan rolls his eyes affectionately and kisses his curls, “Just for you.” 


End file.
